The True Secret of Hogwarts
by CynicalSkin
Summary: A Ravenclaw student finds out that Hogwarts bares a gruesome secret, but can she find out what it is?
1. The old wizard

_The True Secret of Hogwarts_

Chapter 1

"It was a cold and bitter winter, it was. Seven students hospitalized four from Hufflepuff, one from Ravenclaw, and two from Slytherin." A group of Hogwarts students were listening to an old wizard tell his tales on the roads of Hogsmede. This story, in particular was leading her to more evidence about the mystery she was trying to uncover. She, however didn't know what this mystery was, or how to solve it. Well, I guess that's what made it a mystery, eh?

"The castle was under lockdown, the rest of the students were strictly assigned to their dorms. Professor Longbottom went missing, the school was in hysteria, and mysterious writing was appearing on the walls. Now children can anyone tell me, the last time in Hogwarts history, when mysterious writing was found alongside the walls of the castle?" The man asked a question. A girl in the crowd of students nudged another female student in the crowd. "Hey this guy is kind of a freak, right?" This was Megan Erest, she was sorted into Gryffindor her first year at Hogwarts. She bared crimson-brown hair that fell to her shoulders. The girl who was nudged seemed to ignore Megan's comment. This girl was Madeleine Hearth, also known as Mad. They call her Mad because of her mad theories that always seemed to work. She was known for her brains and her skill throughout her 2 years at Hogwarts. Madeleine truly did live up to her Ravenclaw title no matter what the cost was.

Mad's hand shot up. "Ah yes," The old man proceeded, "The young witch with the short, brown hair." "Ginny Weasley. Her writing was found on the walls of the Hogwarts castle, in blood. This was the year the chamber of secrets was said to be opened again. It truly was because the heir of the throne was found. The heir was the famous wizard Harry Potter himself." Mad said the answer with ease. The crowd of second year students looked at Mad with awe. The Slytherin's rolled their eyes. "Very good Miss?" Mad cut him off "Hearth, Mad Hearth."

The clock tower bell went off and the group of students seemed to disband from the story teller. The only two people standing there were Megan and Mad. Megan turned to Mad and whispered; "Seriously let's go, we'll get back to the castle late. I have a weird feeling about this man…..he's probably crazy" Megan trailed off. "I am not crazy." The Wizard said. Both of the girls gasped as they were amazed with how the man could hear them from such a distance. Megan, not so much surprised than infuriated by this wizard. "Then I'm sure you're stories are all fake." "The stories are real, young witch. I can assure you." The man responded. "Then how do you know every detail that occurred?" Megan asked guaranteed that she won this argument. "Because, I was there." The man said, with a smirk that grew across his face. Megan stormed off into the hogshead without another word.

Mad stood there intrigued. "What is your name?" The wizard said, "Seamus Finnigan"

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Peers

**Chapter 2**

Mad stood there motionless. The wizard was associated with Harry potter the boy who lived! She could get so much information from Seamus. Find out what really happened during the age of the Dark Lord, He Who Must Not Be Named. When Mad finally realized that she had been standing in front of the wizard for a solid 15 minutes, blankly she realized that she had to say something. "You-u, you knew Mr. Harry Potter?" The old wizard shook his head and indicated that he very well knew Harry Potter. "Why are you here?" Mad asked intrigued. Seamus decided to tell her directly. "Mad, there is something in the wizarding world that you should know about." "And this is?" "This is the wall of Merlin."

Mad stood there confused. "Wasn't that just a fairy tale in that one old story book?" "No, mad, it is not. Do you remember the story?" She stood there and thought for a minute. "Vaguely… ""Then let me refresh your memory." Seamus said. "The story of Merlin; A long time ago in a time of prosperity and peace there was a wall that protected the people of Hynat. The Hynatian wizards were very cruel and selfish people. The only way they survived attacks and stayed protected from diseases and sickness was because of that wall. - "Seamus stopped. "Sound familiar Mad?"

"Yes… My mother told me that story when I was a child." "Good, so then I can skip a couple of parts, I'm not getting any younger you know… So there was a war, yada yada yada, and the wall was broken down because, at the time the four element stones were broken and all of the Hynatian people were wiped out." Mad finished listening. "I already knew about the wall of Merlin. What is this about?" Seamus told her. "This is all true, and what you know about the wall of Merlin isn't entirely correct. Yes, the stones were disbanded, but they need to be found and fast, because all of the magic in this world could be lost. After the Great War was over I decided to go see if any of the other stories in the story book were true sine the story of the deathly hallows was. Like I said, it is. I spent the rest of my life trying to find all four stones and restore the wall. I've only found one and I'm giving it to you." Seamus held out a blue stone/crystal with a wave engraving in it. "M-me?" "Yes, you. You are smart and witty and you have the courage to take this challenge on. Well, I wouldn't really consider it a challenge just a very important quest that could risk lives and that world's magic." She moved towards the stone and gave it to her.

"But listen; there are three more stones out there that you need to find. I have concluded that two of the stoners have already been found. You need to take three more people with you, each needs to be a beholder of the stone when it becomes the time to return the stones. Maybe that loud mouth girl that you were with earlier could help, or not." Mad thanked Seamus and made it clear that she understood the consequences. Mad turned to leave. "Wait one second…" Seamus pulled out the story book and gave it to Mad. "Use it wisely." She nodded, put the stone and the book in her tout bad that she used for school, and ran into the hogshead.

**End of chapter two**


End file.
